


The Angel Spot

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel can't keep his mouth shut and now Castiel is having a very difficult time keeping quiet while Dean searches for his "Angel Spot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel Spot

Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed, eyes screwed shut, his shirt unbuttoned and tugged off of his shoulders, his arms still through the sleeves. His body glistened with a thin layer of sweat and he shook violently every time Dean raked his hands through Cas' soft black wings.

He held his hands to his mouth in an attempt to muffle the groans that slipped past his lips with every stroke through his already sensitive feathers.

\--

It had started out as a joke, Gabriel had showed up to whisk Sam away to some random point in History and he had turned to Dean and said slyly, "so, have you found the 'angel spot' yet?"

"What the hell is an 'angel spot'?" Dean asked, looking at Cas who blushed and turned away. This response only made Dean more curious, "Cas?"

"Ooooh, so I take it little bro hasn't taken his wings out to play yet hmm. Well, since you're dating him, and I dare assume that you two are no strangers to joined night-time shenanigans, I'll let you in on this little secret. Angel's wings are more than just for good looks. They also convey emotions AND can be quite sexually sensitive. Each angel has a special spot on their wings, a pleasure spot if you will, that when found, is much more stimulating than any other part of an angel's body." He beamed when Castiel let out a small groan of despair.

"But angel's can't show their wings in this dimension," Dean said, thoroughly confused.

"Is that so?" Gabriel smirked, and then with a flutter, two giant golden wings appeared behind him. Dean's eyes widened and Sam let out a small gasp.

"Uhm, actually Gabe, I think that pyramids can wait... There's something else I'd like to see instead," Sam said, his voice a few octaves lower than usual and his pupils slightly dilated. With that, he grabbed Gabriel's hand and raced them both towards his bedroom. Gabriel let out a huff of surprise followed by a low moan as he struggled to keep up with his long legged boyfriend.

"You've been holding out on me Cas," Dean said, turning to his angel who was still blushing and avoiding looking Dean in the eye.

"I- I just didn't think you would want to..." Cas stuttered, "no one else ever really liked my wings, they aren't gold like Gabriel's, or bright white like Naomi's, they aren't even a nice sandy brown like Balthazar's..." He whispered, staring intently at a spot on the floor.

Dean put a finger under Castiel's chin and lifted his face until baby blue eyes met the deep green ones. "I want to see them." He said seriously, keeping his face soft so that he wouldn't scare Cas into keeping them hidden for good.

Castiel shook his head, "Dean, it would be pointless, no one has ever found my 'angel spot', as Gabriel likes to call it." He sighed, trying to turn his gaze away once more. Dean stopped him by cupping his cheek and leaning down slightly and planting a kiss on the angel's chapped lips.

"I want to see them," he whispered again, his breath ghosting over Castiel's lips and making him shudder slightly.

"Okay."

"I bet I can find the spot," Dean grinned, kissing Cas again.

"We'll see."

\--

Now as Cas sat shaking, trying desperately not to make too much noise, he silently cursed himself for allowing this. He was experiencing more pleasure then he ever had before and he knew it was because it was Dean's strong hands that were gently caressing his overly sensitive wings, but there was a nagging though at the back of his head that kept threatening his happiness.

_What if Dean can't find the spot? What if he hates me because something is wrong! What if he doesn't like my wings and he's just doing this to prove something?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean brushed over a certain spot and Cas let out a sharp gasp. It wasn't overpowering but it was pretty damn close.

"Is this the spot Cas?" Dean whispered, stroking over the spot and sending shivers up Castiel's spine.

"Ughnf," Castiel groaned, still keeping his hands over his mouth.

"Shhh," Dean hushed, "don't tell me."

Suddenly Castiel saw stars as Dean's hand stroked up from the base of his wing.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cas moaned loudly, his hands falling away from his mouth as his whole body shook with overpowering pleasure.

"NNNGH!! D-DEAN!" He yelled as Dean grabbed a handful of the feathers there. His wings straightened and shook violently, his body went rigid and his head fell back. He panted and moaned as Dean continued to stroke and pull the feathers.

"Gotcha!" He heard Dean mutter triumphantly before suddenly he was coming.

"DEEEAAN!!!" He screamed before his entire body went limp. Dean caught him when he fell back, and two strong arms gently turned him around. Dean laid Cas carefully on the bed and went to the bathroom to fetch a warm cloth. He carefully cleaned and stripped Cas the rest if the way before returning to the bathroom to finish himself up.

Cas sighed when Dean crawled in to the bed a few minutes later. The hunter lay on his back and pulled the angel close to his side. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest and draped one of his wings over both their naked bodies. Dean gently carded his fingers through Castiel's still sweaty hair and planted a kiss to his boyfriends temple.

"I love you." He said into the dark brown hair.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas replied, smiling.

"Cas?" Dean said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I think your wings are the best Heaven has to offer."

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
